The invention relates to a fishing pole holder. More particularly, the invention relates to a portable fishing pole holder that holds a fishing pole and is adaptable to secure to a horizontal rail, such as a boat deck rail or a pier railing, and also secure within the ground.
Fishing can require a great deal of patience, since the fisherman must often wait quite a long time for a fish to bite. Holding the fishing pole during this entire time can be tedious. Accordingly, the fisherman often seeks a way to secure the pole so that it can be left alone. Crude solutions include sticking the pole in the ground or dropping the pole into a ballasted bucket. Unfortunately, these solutions are not particularly effective and often result in the pole being pulled into the water and lost when the fish bites.
In addition, many fisherman prefer to cast several lines into the water simultaneously. Since it is not possible to manage more than one pole at a time, this requires an efficient system for holding the poles, while allowing them to be picked up quickly and easily when it is necessary to hook and reel in a fish.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,987,842 to Sampson, U.S. Pat. No. 5,009,027 to Lee, U.S. Pat. No. 6,367,815 to Liou, Des 424,658 to Mitchell, and D478,649 to Steudeman et al. all disclose various fishing rod holders that employ stakes that secure in the ground. None of these devices, however, readily adapt for use on a boat or pier.
While these units may be suitable for the particular purpose employed, or for general use, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention as disclosed hereafter.